That's Not Really Her Style
by paradeoflights
Summary: Kira's first Halloween in Beacon Hills.


I plan on uploading all of my Prompt Fills on here, AO3, and tumblr. So, you'll be seeing quite a few Scira fics being posted by me. But, also- I'm still furious about the fact that it's been nearly five or so episodes and they still haven't added Kira to the character list, yet Malia is on there. /flings self of cliff. Enjoy, babes.

**Tumblr Prompt Fill.**  
Anonymous asked for: Kira's first Halloween in Beacon Hills  
_Posted on scirafanfiction, as well. You're welcome to send in prompts there, and they'll be cross posted on there and here._

* * *

There was a point where Kira had stopped running the neighborhood on Halloween, hitting every house with their porch light on. She always returned with a fair amount of candy, eventually regretting eating most of it afterwards. But, even though she stopped trick 'r treating didn't mean she stopped dressing up. That was her favorite part. To take on a completely different look, a different attitude. Kira didn't understand why people hated Halloween so much, or mischievous night, even. It was all in good fun, and she never heard of anyone getting seriously hurt because of it. It was her first Halloween in Beacon Hills, however. It was probably the most active she had ever seen a neighborhood on Halloween. There were kids everywhere, some young and some nearly Kira's age. It brought Kira a familiar kind of happiness seeing all the kids running around with smiles on their faces.

She had given herself a good hour and a half to get ready, and she was yet to even start painting her face. She had heard the rave being talked about around school a few times, but didn't actually consider going until Scott asked— of course she agreed. It was _Scott_.

She had went shopping the night before, buying the more skimpier of clothes._ The less fabric the better_, she thought. But Kira, being the chipper and modest teen she is, tried to remain looking somewhat appropriate. She had bought the material to make the tutu herself, and it clung tightly to her waist, barely covering her butt. She had a pair of white knee length tights on underneath, though. For her top, she had a strapless bralette, and a transparent crop top, that hung loosely over her shoulders. It was appropriate_ enough_. She hadn't bothered putting her hair up, letting her natural waves fall past her shoulders. But now, she was at her wits end, cleaning off the paint brush for the tenth time since she had started, which had only been about five minutes ago. She was being difficult, more than usual. Kira didn't want to make any mistakes, though._ I need it to be perfect,_she thought to herself. She allowed herself to take a deep breath before raising the paint brush to her cheek, starting to draw intricate patterns along her cheekbone, and around the left side of face.

She had spent about twenty minutes on it, once she had really got into the groove of it time had started to fly by. "Finally." She sighed, touching up a couple lines she had smudged with her finger by accident. She grabbed for her converse— ones that she had only bought a week ago— that she had splattered paint over. She glanced at herself in the vanity mirror, surprisingly content with the finished result. Now, she just hoped that everyone else liked it, _especially_ Scott.

_Maybe I should've went with a little more clothing_, she thought. She felt the breeze hit her bare skin, sending a shiver down her spine. She was covered in goose skin, but it didn't last long. Suddenly, warm hands were touching her exposed skin, causing her to spin around. "Woah, are you okay?" The voice suddenly familiar, filled with both concern and amusement. _Scott_. Stiles, too. But, he was just tagging along it seemed, and he gave her a wave of his hand, although it was vague.

"Yeah. Yeah, totally." She assured him, grinning from ear to ear.

That didn't last long, though. She turned around, coming face to face with a kid. A senior, she assumed. She had seen him around school— but that was beside the point. She let out a sudden shriek of surprise, feeling Scott's grip tighten around her small bicep. The boy had on a hideous mask, clearly using it for _this_ reason.

"Dude. _Really_?" Stiles pipped up from beside them, his face riddled with annoyance. The taller guy only laughed and ran off, searching for another victim. Now it was Stiles time to check on her, "You okay?"

"Once my heart starts beating, again— Yeah." She told him, trying to make light of the situation. She heard a laugh from both the boys, and smiled to herself.

It was surprisingly hot inside the loft, once they had made their way into the apartment building. It made Kira claustrophobic, almost. There had to be at least fifty or more people here.

"I guess I'll stick with you guys for a bit." Stiles told the two, guiding his way through the crowd of people, only to be jerked back by a smaller girl. She leaned up to kiss him, and it took Stiles a minute of realization to actually notice what was happening. He pulled away, orange neon paint smeared across his lips. "Happy Halloween." The girl smiled brightly before wandering off. Kira laughed at Stiles' expression when he turned back to them, and she heard Scott do the same thing. "You know what, I'm just gonna—" He didn't bother finishing, flailing his arms in the direction of the girl as he wandered off to find her.

"You sure he'll be okay by himself?" Kira asked, turning around to face Scott. He shrugged his shoulders in response, "He'll be fine." He paused for a moment, then. He opened his mouth a couple times, swiping his tongue out over his bottom lip. "You wanna dance?" He asked, and Kira answered by dragging him further into the crowd, his hands pressed lightly against the bare skin of her waist. He pulled her against him immediately, the denim of his pants rubbing against her skin. She eased into his arms, dancing in sync with him as they laughed at the others around them. The lights dimmed only slightly, and she felt Scott pull her closer, drowning herself in the music.

She tilted her head back, eyes fluttering closed. And maybe she should've jolted away at the sudden feeling of lips against her skin, but she didn't. She could feel him laugh as she opened her eyes to glance over at him. There eyes connected for a short period of time, neither of them saying a word as they danced. And it was… _nice_.

She didn't remember who had initiated the first move, but that was the last thing on her mind. It was sudden, unexpected— in the moment. It wasn't a gentle, tentative kiss either. It had been awkward, and kind of messy. And Kira was sure there noses had bumped together at some point, but that didn't stop them. It was heated, desperate, nothing like she had imagined her first kiss with Scott.

Not that she had been imagining kissing Scott. _Not at all._

They pulled away simultaneously, "Well that was… unexpected." Scott finally said, once he had gathered enough stamina to form a few words. Her eyes searched his for a moment, breath caught in her throat, before she broke out into a laugh.

"Definitely the best Halloween ever." Kira thought aloud. _Crap_. Her cheeks turned a deep red once she realized that she had actually said it. _God you're such a dumb ass. _Maybe Scott didn't think so, though. Because he smiling like an idiot, only causing Kira to do the same in return.


End file.
